Perdida en un amor que no es
by el.ataque.del.colibri
Summary: "Rachel siempre ha sido capaz de dejarla sin palabras y no siempre por buenas razones."


Quinn se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma. Con una sonrisa en la cara y caminando sin preocupación por la calle, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que había recibido un cheque por 1 millón de dólares, como mínimo.

Pero si alguien se acercara a preguntarle el motivo de su felicidad, descubrirían que la sonrisa de la rubia se debía a algo muy diferente.

En su mano apretaba con fuerza dos boletos. Después de todo el trabajo que había pasado para conseguirlos no había fuerza en este mundo que hiciera que los soltara. El único momento en el que dejaría de agarra los boletos sería para entregárselos a su justa dueña: Rachel Berry.

La cantante le había comentado ya en varias ocasiones que había una nueva obra en Broadway. Aparentemente era toda una sensación que nadie había esperado que tuviera éxito, pero ahora todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo increíble que era. Rachel había tratado de comprar boletos pero aparentemente estaban agotados.

Quinn había visto la decepción en su cara y de inmediato había querido hacer algo para poner una sonrisa en su cara. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

La respuesta llegó una semana después, cuando durante una clase escuchó a un compañero que se quejaba con unos amigos. Al parecer el chico había comprado boletos hacia un tiempo y no se había dado cuenta que ese día era la boda de su hermana. Quinn de inmediato se le acercó, y después de una negociación en la cual terminó pagando 50 dólares más del precio normal, Quinn se marchó del salón con las entradas que llevaba en ese momento en la mano.

Acercándose al edificio donde vivía Rachel, Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que se pondría. Afortunadamente el chico tenía dos entradas y Quinn ya había pensado en proponerle a la morena el ir juntas a la obra y quizás después ir a algún restaurante para cenar.

Las entradas eran para dentro de una semana y mientras entraba al edificio, Quinn pensando en que esa podría ser su noche. Estaba lista. Después de tanto tiempo, creía que ese sería el momento de confesarle a Rachel lo que sentía por ella y esperar lo mejor. Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír, se había armado de valor finalmente, tenía los boletos en su mano y lo más importante tenía un plan.

Pero Quinn debió de recordar que los planes no siempre salen como uno quiere. Especialmente con su suerte.

...

Hay varias cosas que le hielan la sangre en este momento.

Es la sonrisa de Rachel, son las maletas en la sala. Es el hecho de que Rachel solo está utilizando una camisa que es demasiado grande para ella.

Pero principalmente es el hecho de que Finn Hudson se encuentra abrazándola por detrás, luciendo solo unos bóxers de cuadros y una sonrisa.

"Quinn, Finn ha venido a New York" – Dijo Rachel con emoción, mientras Finn besaba su cuello.

Y si Quinn no tuviera unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, que le impedían hablar, le hubiera dicho a la morena que eso era algo obvio.

"¿No te parece increíble?" – continuó mientras plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Finn.

"Increible" – es fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Quinn, antes de dar la media vuelta para salir corriendo del apartamento.

Mientras salía del edificio pensó escuchar la voz de Rachel llamando su nombre, pero probablemente era tan solo una ilusión de su mente. Una ilusión como muchas otras.

...

Dos días después Quinn se reunió en un caffe con Rachel. Esta le preguntó por qué se fue de esa manera. Quinn sonrió, y le dijo que no fue nada, que simplemente tenía cosas que hacer y no quería arruinarles el momento a ellos dos. Rachel pareció no creerle y siguió insistiendo, pero cuando Quinn le preguntó si era feliz, cambiando la conversación, la morena se olvidó de su preocupación y comenzó a contarle, con detalles agonizantes, como Finn había aparecido en su puerta y le había pedido otra oportunidad .

El encuentro terminó con Quinn dándole los boletos a Rachel, diciéndole que eran suyos para ver el show con Finn. Rachel ofreció pagárselos pero Quinn, con una sonrisa, le dijo que no hacía falta. No le habían costado nada.

Cuando salieron a la calle y Rachel la abrazó para despedirse, Quinn sientió como una presión hacía espacio en su pecho oprimiéndole el alma. Pero cuando Rachel la miró por última vez, diciéndole lo agradecida que estaba por los boletos, Quinn no puedo evitar sonreír.

Así como no puede evitar que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro cuando le dice que las entradas serían perfectas para su primera cita con Finn ahora que volvieron.

Quinn solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Rachel siempre ha sido capaz de dejarla sin palabras y no siempre por buenas razones.

...

Todavía, a veces, hay momentos en los que Ashely toma su mano de repente y como un destello de luz, en su mente vuelve a parecer la cara de Rachel. Eran momentos breves y no pasaban a menudo, pero por un instante Quinn podía sentir como se le iba el aliento y su sonrisa caía por unos segundos, volviendo a aparecer ante la mirada inquisitiva de su novia.

_Soy tan afortunada de tenerte_, decía Quinn cuando Ashely le preguntaba que le pasaba, y apretando su mano con firmeza la besaba dulcemente.

Eran solo momentos. Momentos que le recordaban un amor que nunca fue.


End file.
